In recent years, in a smartphone, a tablet terminal, or any other similar mobile apparatus, the use of a touch panel has made it possible to perform page scrolling or zooming and shrinking of images being displayed on a screen through pointing operation in response to human intuition. Meanwhile, a display apparatus that displays images by projecting them on a screen has been known as a projector over the years.